Love's reply
by lady serena loves all
Summary: what happens when kagome looses the one person she loves will anything save her from this torment or will it crush her. one-shot I do not own any of these characters


Love's reply

'Sometimes being in love can answer all the mysteries of life and sometimes it's just fun"

They were cold and wet, it was raining and the clearing was muddy and drenched in blood. Kagome stood bravely behind her young mate. She was fair skinned, ebony haired and had the most perfect set of blue eyes. They shimmered with pain her arm had been slashed open by a throwing dart as large as her hand which was delicate but rough from years of training. Her face was marked by four pink strips two on each cheek with two more pink slashes across both eyelids. Her fighting kimono was drenched in blood along with dirt other then the wound across her arm she was unharmed.

Her mate was almost identical. His hair was the purest of silver and smooth to the touch, his eyes were the hunniest of gold. He was pale and, like his loving mate, had four maroon strips across his cheeks and strips across his eyelids. He was about in the same condition as his beloved wife. His left leg was sliced from the middle of this thigh all the way to his ankle. His hair was coated in blood and gore. 'I'm definitely going to need a bath.' He thought grimly quirking a side was smirk looking back at the black hair of his beloved as she twirled towards his back.

Sesshoumaru was 689 years old but didn't look a day over twenty-two he and Ukani had been together for over 645 years and he loved her as much as he did then. He was extremely strong of character; mind and body just ask his mate. He was willing to do anything to bring peace and raise his family in safety. But on this day he was facing his worst enemy. Naraku was a danger that was out to destroy the world and would stop at nothing to possess Kagome

They were surrounded by friends, allies and enemies. The leader was a monstrosity he had four arms fur covering each and tentacles that appeared from his body and attacked with no warning. The noise on the battlefield was terrifying. The strangled screams of the dying as they breathed their last, the thunder and the clash of sword upon sword seemed deafening in their overly sensitive ears.

"Sesshoumaru we don't have much time here." Kagome said turning to look at her love's back as she gutted her opponent skilfully. 'Yuck' she thought disgustedly.

"I hate doing this! Why must fighting solve this?" Anei said as he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her out of the way of an oncoming attack, slipping in the mud. 'Yuck… gross' he thought darkly.

"You're pathetic, what the Great Prince is afraid of a little mud?" Naraku taunted in a menacing cackle. The sun was setting and the dying cast dark red shadows all over the dying ground.

"Oh be quiet you cackling hen!" Kagome screamed back helping her husband to his feet she look up into his eyes and said "I know you love our hot springs but did you have to get it on me too?" she smiled coyly at him.

"Commander look out!" screamed one of the soldiers just in front of him.

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned away pushing Kagome from him. She began to focus again looking around her searching for him the only man to cause her heart to skip a beat, to make her mindless with a touch, turn her world upside down with a kiss her mate was her world. And she found him several feet in front of her he stood and there in the middle of his stomach was a tentacle.

"See if he can live through that!" taunted cruelly his blood red eyes glazed with twisted tyrannical triumph. He pulled the tentacle out and into his body. 'They will die' he thought.

'Were lost' thought one of the soldiers as he watched their leader fall.

"Sesshoumaru!! No!" Kagome screamed throwing her arms around him pulling him to her chest resting his head gently against her breast. She eased him gently to the ground sliding, laying his hips over her legs. She pressed her hand to the gapping hole trying to stop the bleeding but it couldn't be stopped. He was going to die right here in her arms. She pressed her nose against his temple as while cradling his head to her breast she whimpering in pain and sorrow she was going to loose him she was begging tenderly and gently for him to stay. Tears poured down over her cheeks mixing effortlessly with the rain. It became unknown to were one finished and the other began.

"No Sesshoumaru you can't…you can't leave me alone for the rest of eternity, please don't leave me." She begged softly in his ear as he began to close his eyes. 'Oh god no' she thought despairingly.

"Kagome my darling…" he gasped a small line of blood forming from his mouth pouring down to his chin. "…you have to calm yourself think of our child…" He said as he placed his hand firmly against her stomach were his unborn child lay waiting. "…give him the love I wanted to give him but no longer can..." he placed his hand gently to the side of her face wiping a tear from the corner of her right eye. She stared in horror as he began to weaken she drank in everything his eyes, his lips. She placed her blooded hand against his cheek holding his head up.

"Stop talking like this, you will make it and we will go home and raise our child together. Stop acting like your not coming home." She said franticly trying to make herself believe that he would be okay knowing deep down in her heart that this would be their last moments, their last touches, their last everything and there was to be no more of anything she was going to loose him. She sobbed pressing her face into the crook of his neck wish that he would stay.

"I love you my moon goddess, you have brought me so much happiness in the past 648 years. Your smile kept me going I'm so sorry." Sesshoumaru gasped and then coughed making blood pour from his mouth and nose. Kagome wiped his face with her sleeve. "I love you too." She said pulling his face to hers and for the last time kissing his sweet lips stained by blood. He let out a gasp and then a sigh and went limp in her arms. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? No, no" she said pulling him to her rocking him back and forth as every memory flash by her eyes. The day they met, their first kiss, their wedding, their wedding night, the night her parents died, the nights of passion gone. 'He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, no, no, NO.' She thought shaking in pain.

Then with her pain she let it out screaming with all her pain and sorrow echoing around the clearing causing both friend and foe to stop and look towards her. She dropped her head forward reaching her hand out and pulling his sword forward towards her. He looked towards Naraku her eyes brimmed in hatred and pain as she stared at him.

"I'm going to kill you. You bastard " She said as she placed the sword in her belt placing a quick concealment spell hiding it until the right moment when she could free the world of this odious, malevolent, cruel creature.

She stood bravely facing him as tears poured down blinding her slightly. Soldiers began to come towards her when a tentacle shot towards her almost invisible against the dark ground. Many of the soldiers tried to cut the grotesque limb but it would dodge it as if it were air coming towards it. "Milady look out!" commander Philis screamed looking directly at it.

"I see it." she said and then it shot at her and wrapped tightly around her throat and pulled her to him hard causing her head to spin.

"You're weak without your lover you are nothing you and your unborn brat will die and you will have the pleasure of knowing that it was I that rips it from you. Oh how sweet the look on your face will be when you realize that you shall look on my face as I kill you and every thing you love." Naraku laughed cruelly. She didn't care any more this was to be his final hour or so she hoped.

"Is this how you get your kicks you sick son of a bitch? Do you enjoy bringing so much pain into people's lives? How can you sleep at night? You have no clue about how I feel, how I loved him you are nothing in my eyes, nothing but a bug that deserves to be squashed under my feet, you are nothing. Do you hear me Nothing!" she screamed as he pulled the tentacle tighter around her throat. She struggled hard trying to get away as he shook her violently.

"How dare you speak to me like that you little slut I will kill you" he squeezed tighter until she started to laugh and would not stop he looked at her as if she had grown another head she looked at him as her eye turned white in anger.

"Why don't you go to hell." she gripped her mate's sword tightly as in became visible as she shoved it into is chest. She leaned forward enough that her lips barely brushed against his ear. "Goodbye Naraku" the minute she said that he disintegrated into dust as she fell gracefully down landing on her feet. She turned and watched as Sesshoumaru bust into lights and flew off into the night sky. She bent down near his clothing that was left behind on the ground she picked them up held it to her nose and cried.

Two months later

She wasn't adjusting well to life without him her stomach was swollen with his child. She only ate and slept when they forced her. She wished her death but only stayed alive to bring life to her child that deserved life. She missed him she would wake up crying glad she could not remember her dreams. Why did he have to die? This was all that was left of her an empty shell of what she used to be. There was an empty void deep in her heart a wound that would continue to bleed that would never heal.

She needed his strength, his love, she needed him. This pain she knew was never going to go away until the end of time with out him she was not whole.

So here she was sitting in the garden under the pale full moon it was midnight and it shone directly over the house. She was sitting on the ground next to the decretive fountain as the water splashed gently against her hand as it dangled into the cool water of the May night. It was always cold to her now never to be warm again. This was something they always did during this time in the moon cycle go into the garden and watch as the Moon Cana Lilies opened only during this time. She needed this maybe by going out here she could let go.

She highly doubted that but maybe. She looked up at the moon and heard a wolf cry out into the distance. The stars shone brightly shimmering sweetly as if to calm her she was crying again that was mostly what she did now, cry. I she watched as the moon moved across the sky she remembered the first time they'd ended up watching this together it had been before his father died and they had mated. He had gone into the garden to escape the ministers that were hounding him. His father was ill and they were asking him over and over to mate so he could take the throne. But he had been fighting back refusing until he found someone to love. So he was sitting under the cherry tree looking up at the sky when she walked up to him he looked at her and asked gently why she was out of bed.

"Why are you out of bed Kagome?" he said gently

"I could ask you the exact same thing" she retorted coyly as she took several steps towards him.

"The ministers…." he started

"I see still pestering you about the mate thing?" she interrupted as she sat beside him.

"You still didn't answer my question why are you out here so late?" he said as he put his arms gently around her shoulders drawing her to rest on his chest. She looked up at his face as he watched her closely.

"I saw you walking into the garden from my balcony and I wanted to talk to you are stay with you for a bit. I hope that's okay with you? She asked as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Kagome what would you say if I asked you to be my mate?" he asked nervously stroking her left arm from her shoulder to her elbow.

"I would have to ask why you would want me." she said shifting so she was straddling his waist so she was eye to eye with him. He reached over beside him to his right to pick one of the lilies while he held her down by her hips. He took the moon lily and placed it behind her ear and leaned forward until his lips were inches from hers.

"What if I told you that I loved you then would you be my mate?" he asked as he stroked her face gently calming both their nerves.

"Well if you told me you loved me you would have no choice but to be your mate because I might never let you go now." she said as he leaned forward and claimed her lips he was hers and she was his and he was going to prove that to her. That was how it started and here she was 649 years after their mating on their anniversary looking up at the exact same sky. There in the distance was the lone cry of a wolf howling to the forever moon. She looked east and saw dark clouds coming closer at such a fast past it seemed not natural. She stood still looking as the sky turned black. She was tried to come up with an answer for this phenomenon but coming to no conclusions decided to go inside. The wind began to howl and wipe around her never touching her but she knew it was there. Even as she moved away she realized that she was unable to leave something was telling her to stay to wait, to watch. As she stood there a clap of lightning shot across the sky illuminating it for a few seconds before going back to pitch black the wind picked up faster twirling around her frighteningly. She was terrified she could not leave and it seemed the storm was picking up but then in a matter of minutes it stopped everything stopped. The clouds disappeared the wind stopped and it became calm.

She was scared she didn't understand anymore she kneeled down on the ground resting on the fountain as she cried this was terrible she was weak without him she was nothing. As she cried she heard someone behind her call out her name gently.

"Kagome … Kagome" it said gently she turned toward it and there standing by the koi (coy) pond was Sesshoumaru dressed in white he stood with his arms open wide waiting for her.

"But how you're dead I don't believe it I can't believe it." She started stammering tears poured down her face.

"No my love I'm not dead I could never leave you the spirits have given me a second chance I took it I need you Kagome. Please believe me I only want to be with you." He said taking two steps towards her reaching for her gently.

She stared at him and he stared right back searching in her eyes for hope. This was their chance to be happy to have the love that would never die this love was eternal.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…." She said running into his arms pulling his lips to hers in a smouldering kiss taking his breath away they fell to the ground her laying on top of him. He was here and she was never going to let go of him. Yes in the beginning of their marriage she had fought each other and had many arguments but only then when she had lost him did she know no matter what she needed him and loved him and he loved her. Even if he didn't act like it, even when he acted cold, stuck up like a complete and utter jerk she wouldn't change a thing he was Sesshoumaru and he was hers and she was his now and forever.

And in the after moment when all passion was spent beneath the darkened sky with the sun rising in the east they laid in each others arms entwined as fate had intended them to be.

They looked at each other smiling and sighing in contentment and love. They were whole now. As the lark began to sing they rejoiced in their reunion. Two servants were walking by when they caught sight of their lord and lady resting peacefully under the cherry tree. They ran to fetch blankets from the master bedroom as well as pillows while telling the others of the return of their lord. A great joyous cry rang out of the palace as servants rejoiced dancing in the halls.

"Hey what noise is this? get back to work." Screamed the Jaken in rage at the commotion.

"The lord is back he's alive!" cried one of the kitchen maids dancing with the head chef as the celebrated.

"I highly doubt that." He said at started of to the garden was after receiving information that it was here he was seen. As he approached it heard voices of females coming toward him and two others inside the garden.

"Stop where are taking those answer me immediately?" he commanded. They looked at him before walking past him as if he had not said a thing. He followed and spotted them bending down outside the door placing the items on the ground and closing the door quietly. When they left he opened the door and looked in there indeed was Lady Kagome wrapped tenderly around her Sesshoumaru. He heard a deep moan of pleasure as he watched her sliding back and forth on top of his lord. He blushed scarlet and closed the door and ran from the area.

"Sesshoumaru how could this be real how are you here?" Kagome asked looking up from his chest to kiss his lips. He held her tighter as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm.

"I told you the spirits were listening to your pleas so was I. I told them that you needed me and I'd be damned if I let you suffer."

She smiled and then looked at him sternly as she came up with something. He looked wary and then she lashed out punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"You jerk don't ever do that to me again!" she said looking hurt. He smiled as he stroked her cheek gently as he wiped tears from her eyes. "I promise you that I will always be here." He said pulling her closer.

"I love you." She said searing her lips to his.

They made love again as the palace heard the passionate cries of their masters as their beloved took them to ecstasy.

Sesshoumaru had her on her back as he glided himself gently in and out as she scrapped her nails leaving trails of blood on his back she wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked up against him begging for more.

"Sessh please…." She said barely making out the sentence before he thrust as hard as he could into her. He knew that he was about to climax but held on for as long as he could until she began to shake violently arching her back into his touch he pushed six more times and came hard spilling his seed into her womb he threw his head forward and bit down on her mark as she sank her fangs into his throat.

They lay there quietly and listened to the birds sing she heard his voice even out as he fell asleep she thought this.

'Heaven couldn't be anything like this, this was much better.' They held each other forever never to let go and fell asleep dreaming of the family they would raise hand in hand together.

'Sometimes being in love can answer all the mysteries of life and sometimes it's just fun"


End file.
